


to the sickening heights

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Nightmares, Vague References to Child Abuse and Witnessing Domestic Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is scared to fall asleep.</p><p>For this prompt on comment-fic at livejournal: <i>I push my limits to the sickening heights and I can feel my heartbeat's pressure on the back of my eye </i> (Machines of Loving Grace, 'Limiter')</p>
            </blockquote>





	to the sickening heights

Falling asleep is terrifying.

There is a horror to it. The giving up of control.

When Bruce was a child, he was scared to fall asleep, scared to close his eyes when watchful eyes were safer. Scared of what might happen to his loved ones while he slept. Scared of the nightmares that might lay waste to his mind, leaving him screaming, sweating, heartbeat pounding.

Of course, now a nightmare might destroy city blocks. Might kill hundreds. Thousands.

Before sleeping, he meditates. Wills his body to loosen. Hopes he wakes before a nightmare turns him.

It’s all he can do.


End file.
